


Attitude Adjustment

by grislupis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smartass Attitude, Technology, Thievery, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grislupis/pseuds/grislupis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood of Steel meets the sole survivor for the first time but she's not as she seems. She has a way with technology that some say fringes on insanity and her words are nasty, harsh, and creepy. She decided to cross the wrong Elder when things go wrong and it's decided that she needs an Attitude Adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you folks like this latest story with a new twisted persona of our sole survivor, Gretchen Feltsteadt. She's not ordinary nor is she what some first perceive her to be.

It was just one of those days where nothing went right. Paladin Danse and his team were hunkered down at the police station that day when I brought Excalibur out into the field for the first time for combat testing on moving targets. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Excalibur? Well this Barrett fifty caliber sniper rifle was my baby, since I had to rip it from the cold dead hands of an ex-soldier. I shot all sorts of things with it for the past few weeks after I had gotten out of the ice-box they called vault one eleven. Something in me had snapped after my husband got killed and my son was taken by them.  
I had grown to have an affinity for stealth boy's, the modifications of them and every weapon I could get my hands on. I loved my newest plasma rifle that was so heavily modified it looked more like an arm canon but what the hell. If I was going to die looking for my son, I would do it by going down in flames if necessary. I wasn't sure of much these days, except the pain from the gunshot wounds, battling the constant radiation storms and my other old injuries that flared up from time to time. I was strong but I had one big problem, I was starting to become a cripple. Guess that's what you get from not taking proper care of yourself.  
I lived in a place where robots ran everything and they left me alone as I lived underground. I made that shanty about as nice as a burned out old basement could be given the circumstances. It was loaded with everything I had of any value. Rifles and pistols were on display in the faraday cage I made in half of the room along with a very rare suit of power armor, the X-01 model. I found it during one of my runs and decided to "liberate" it for my own devices. I had not donned it yet and made as many modifications to it as I possibly could. It was my "fall-back" equipment, to be using only as a last resort and that was the way it was going to stay.  
I had turned bad somewhere along the way as I made my new life out there, topside. I was a thief and I was very, very, good at what I did. I stole technical documents, weapons and food mostly. Sometimes I would steal people's secrets and hold them ransom for technology. I was once an upstanding citizen before the war. I was even in the military communications branch, that's where I met Nate and I missed him every day he was gone. I cried a lot more as the days passed and there was no real solid proof of Shaun still alive out there. Yesterday my reloading bench exploded and I caught a bullet fragment to the left leg, it ripped a nasty gash about nine inches long, down the outside of my thigh. I wasn't the greatest at stitching myself up and in doing so I drank all of my best whiskey.  
'What a damn shame, guess I'll have to go to Goodneighbor and get some more.'  
Back to that Brotherhood Paladin and his team, oh I had waited a day or two before I decided to take up a position to snipe those ferals. I made sure my forty-four magnum as ready if something attempted to attack me close up, as I opened the bi-pod and laid in the dirt about forty-five yards out on a rooftop. I ran my hand down the upper chamber of the rifle, took all the safety latches free, loaded it and put my eye to the recoil scope. "Show time baby!" I smiled as my finger slowly squeezed off the first shot.  
The Paladin was fighting them off and one of his men fell to the ground as the thing kept coming at him. I aimed at the ones closest to the building and let the bullets rip through the stagnant air.  
'Zip! Zip! Zip! Zip!----'  
The bodies pilled around them quickly with only the sounds of the bullets when the thunder of my mighty rifle finally hit them seconds later. Some of the ferals exploded, while others cart-wheeled into the walls and the blood splattered everything in that courtyard. It was over in about ten minutes and twenty seven rounds. The smoke rose from the barrel of my gun and I surveyed the area before I slowly climbed down the fire escape in their direction. I pulled out my newest stealth boy with it's nice little modification set as I rounded a corner I snapped it on. The resonant field erased my figure as I continued over to the startled party at the entrance to the police station. The Paladin was looking around with great suspicion when I decided to uncloak myself as I entered the compound yard calm and quiet. I smiled as I looked at the carnage, lit a cigar and slung the sniper rifle over my shoulder. I was just tall enough that it didn't drag the ground as the barrel protruded far past my head.  
They looked at me as if I were some sort of creep, which I was, but that's besides the fact and I slowly advanced over to them. He looked at me with one brow raised and a half curl in his lip. My old road leathers looked like they had seen better days with blood seeping from some pulled stitches in my side. I strode up, put one foot on the stair, and looked up at him. I took a long drag from the cigar and laughed.  
"Excuse me but what's your business here?" He snarled in contempt at my laughter.  
I stood up straight and shrugged to him. I held out my blood stained fingerless glove and he shook it.  
"Was ist los, der kommesar?" I hadn't realized I spoke it in German until it rolled off my tongue. I usually didn't speak to people out of kindness just in a way of interrogation to get what I was after, and that was always in English. I only spoke German to the few friends I had in the past and that was very old news. I shook my head, slapped my forehead, and started again.  
"Excuse me. What's going on over here was way too much fun to miss out on. I heard your little call out and thought I'd come over and stick my nose in it. Is that a problem?" I said with a bit of a harsh under tone.  
"No not at all. Thank you for your assist. I think." He said as Haylen was trying to get his attention.  
I turned my back to them and took another long drag as I kicked the dead ferals, looking to loot the bodies, and I wasn't bashful about finding things that, these abominations, no longer needed. I heard the man clear his throat in an irritated way behind me and I flicked the stub away turning back to him.  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
"Oh." I smiled devilishly and exhaled the remaining smoke from my lungs.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, human." I spoke in a deep sinister tone as my blue eyes sliced his gaze.  
He shifted as to say something unkind to me when Haylen slapped his shoulder and pointed at me shaking her head yes.  
" That's for me to know and you to find out. If you want my help that is."  
He huffed slightly and looked back at me from Haylen.  
"Fine, civilian. I'm Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. We need you to help us get a communications relay from ArcJet Systems to call our superiors for reinforcements. You help us and we'll help you. Come inside with us for a short briefing and we'll be on our way if you choose to continue your offer."  
"Sure. I'm game."  
We all walked into the police station and as they talked to each other I slid a blank holotape into the main terminal and downloaded all their information. As they were finishing Haylen watched me remove the tape and secure it in my front chest pocket. I usually didn't let people see me do that but sometimes I invited danger by planting these sort of seeds. The seeds of suspicion.  
We soon left on our way to get the communications equipment when Haylen jumped on the terminal. Rhys as looking over her shoulder as she frantically typed away on it.  
"What are you doing?" Rhys asked in a raspy voice.  
"I'm seeing what the hell she just did. She pulled a holotape out of here." The terminal clicked and the screen changed. "Just as I thought. She's downloaded all the data from the police station, copied it and now has it in her possession."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. I don't like this Rhys. I hope Danse is careful. I have a bad feeling she's a lot more dangerous then she puts on."  
After we reached ArcJet I snapped on my stealth field and vanished inside the complex. Danse chased after me wildly and all you could hear were the echoes of my forty-four as it barked out in the darkened facility. The synths dropped like flies as I rushed through the building to open up that engine and finish the job we were here for.  
After we finished inside and Paladin Danse grabbed me by the shoulder and slammed me against the wall. He was visibly upset at me and I brushed it off, like a duck repelled water from it feathers.  
"You could have died in there, but I have never seen anyone fight it you do. Who are you and where did you come from? You owe me at least that much."  
I smiled at him and wiped the blood from my mouth.  
"Yes I suppose I do. I was a vault dweller from Vault one eleven. My name is Gretchen Feltsteadt."  
He changed his entire domineer with me at that point and let go of my shoulder as I leaned against the wall in excruciating pain.  
"You're a vault dweller? I had no idea. I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
"No. I'm fine, let's get the hell out of here so you can get your people in a better strategic position."  
We left and returned to the police station.  
"Here are some caps for you troubles. I hope this is enough to cover--"  
"You keep those, I'll help out your team for free as long as you people help me. Who's that sound?"  
"Sounds good to me. I'm making you an initiate with the Brotherhood of Steel. When our Elder arrives things will change and well, we'll see what happens from there."  
"Sounds good to me. Give me six of each type and I'll return when they are completed. Think of it as a contract. For now I have other business to attend to. I will be seeing you, Paladin. Auf Wiedersehen."

He handed me the folders from both Haylen and Rhys. I tipped my head to them and exited the police station with Danse right behind me. As I strode down the steps I turned around and snapped my fingers, activating my stealth field, vanishing from his sight with a most unusual flair. The look on his face was absolutely priceless as he had no idea what to think of his newest acquaintance.  
He walked back into the police station when Haylen read him the riot act on my attitude and what I had done there with the holotape.  
"What do you mean she stole?"  
"She copied everything digital in this place in a matter of seconds Danse. We don't even know who she really is, and I wonder what's going to happen when Elder Maxson arrives with the Prydwen."  
"I will make sure he's briefed on her. She's one hell of a soldier, I have never seen anyone fight like she does and I hope she's on our side."  
It was probably a couple of three days before I tracked down that damn Kellogg and slaughtered him. I made sure I took all of his belongs for my own personal use and that forty-four of his was now my newest prize. I made sure to load blank holotapes in that place and download my data as usual. When I walked outside and saw that airship I knew that my life was about to change. I could sense it in my bones that there was someone or something there that going to make sure it did. I returned to my base of operations and off loaded all of my newest tech. I didn't want to go up there loaded for my first visit. I changed into some clean clothes and returned to the police station to turn in my missions and get a free ride to the Prydwen. I had been monitoring the radio signals with my pip-boy and I wasn't at all surprised at her arrival.  
Paladin Danse took me to the Prydwen and I watched as the suspicious eyes of Haylen and Rhys examined my very body structure as we walked up to the roof. They didn't trust me, that was fine, and sure I wanted to get a piece of the Paladin, but what awaited me in the form of their Elder made me change my mind. I listened to his speech, watched him in every way, as he spoke and I knew right then that there were chemicals between us. I scanned his body with my eyes over a dozen times as we stood there and his words vanished beyond my ears. I almost did myself a disservice by standing so close to him, and my mouth was almost gaped open. He turned to me and I looked right into his deep blue eyes. He was the same height as I was, his black hair slicked back over the top of his head and I took in his scent.  
"Paladin Danse has told me a lot about you. I'm rather impressed from all these reports about your works and I we have you to thank for many of the Brotherhoods recent victories as well as our communications link to Danse's team. Thank you, I'm promoting you to the rank of Knight." As he continued to tell me about my new rank and how I wasn't going to disappoint him I smiled at him and leaned against the rail. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked right into my eyes. I watched him lick his lips as a wolf would do before taking its prize. He took in a deep breath and turned away from me as he started to blush. His face was turning beet red and he scratched his bread nervously.  
"You need to go meet the crew. Report back to me on the flight deck afterwards." I knew he felt it too, no wonder he turned away and I liked that. I leaned in close to his left ear and whispered very softly.  
"Shave that bread down, or off, and I'll make sure I won't disappoint you, not now or ever." He shook slightly as my hot breath warmed his neck and I walked away whistling an old war tune on my way to do meet and greets with his people. He watched me walk away and Danse came in after I disappeared from sight.  
"What do you make of her?" Elder Maxson asked still feeling the effects of our first meeting.  
"She's very different. That woman makes me feel safe and protected but I know she's hiding something from me. I have never met anyone like her before and she's probably the most capable soldier I have met so far, she reminds me of you sometimes Arthur."  
"Yeah, she is definitely capable. I want you to keep an extra eye on her and inform me about all her movements. She is very interesting and I think I may have found the real person for a very sensitive job."  
"Very well. I will be on the flight deck awaiting your return with her."  
Danse walked off the deck and Maxson turned back to the windows for a moment to think. All he could see was my smile and my body lines under that vault suit. His mind was taking him to inappropriate places, the way I spoke into his ear and what it did to him. He felt this deep burning from deep inside and it made parts of his body move involuntarily. He brushed himself down and walked out to the flight deck.  
I made my way outside and we soon left for the next mission at Fort Strong. In passing after he gave me my mission I brushed his shoulder with mine and he turned to me. I smiled at him and made an interesting statement that he swallowed down in shock. "Don't forget about what I said." I tipped my head to him and walked onto the waiting vertibird with Danse. He stood there holding his hand to his chest breathing hard and walked into the airship without looking over at Fort Strong. He made haste down to his quarters and shaved his bread down so far it was almost smooth. He slapped the hot towel against his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself and ran his hand over his almost smooth skin for the first time in a long time.  
"I almost forgot what I looked like without it. Huh, I hope this wasn't a mistake." He started to open the door and Proctor Ingram was standing there about to knock. The look on her face said it all when he looked up at her.  
"Whoa! What brought this on?" Maxson narrowed his eyes at her in a glare and she stopped poking him. "Okay nevermind....I did as you asked and that virus was uploaded to her pip-boy shortly after we locked onto its frequency. If she does try and download any data from us we'll be on her so fast she won't know what happened. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No that'll be all, thank you Ingram."  
"No problem." She looked at him one last time and walked out of his quarters.  
He returned to the observation deck and waited for the mission to be over and Danse's report. Waiting in the sky for his prey to return to him. He smiled at this thought, lit a cigar and slowly enjoyed it as the afternoon sun beat down over the Commonwealth. A few days had passed and I wanted to get back on that airship to experiment with something I found out in the Wastes. It was a wing suit! I loved to play with dangerous shit, and before the war I got hurt bungee jumping, but that wasn't going to stop me jumping off the flight deck to try this thing out. I folded the wings under and around my sides to conceal what it was over my vault suit and decided it was time to kill two birds with one stone. I was after all the data on the terminals on that airship and this little flight I was going to take.  
'Oh this is going to be so much fun!' I laughed at myself as the vertibird came down and I got on it. I smiled as I went onboard the flight deck and made my way inside. It was getting to be evening now and I decided to hit Maxson's terminal, since I figured it was the master unit on the ship. I slipped into his room undetected and started the download. Proctor Ingram radioed Maxson of the data movement and he was quickly in the room. I had activated my stealth boy and was hiding in there from him. He looked around the room carefully as he closed the door behind him.  
"I know you're in here so just give up and come out." I was trying to get past him when I accidently brushed against his arm and the modulation field failed. He snapped to me as I was only inches from him and he took a swipe at he as I ducked to the floor. "Get back here!" He yelled chasing me out of the room trying to grab me wildly. I ran as fast as I could to the flight deck with him hot on my heels and he somehow ripped my stealth boy away just seconds before I leapt from the deck into the open air. I opened the wings and inadvertently ripped one of the flaps on the way down. He watched with several others as I cairned out of control towards the ocean. I made an x with my body and was able to slow enough to skip across the water on my face and cart-wheel to a stop in the muddy soil. I injured myself bad this time, I felt it everywhere and my right arm laid limp off my body. I had dislocated it again and it hurt like hell! I was just lucky I wasn't dead. I ripped at the wing suit and ended up cutting it off before I ran off into the night wet, cold and wounded.  
Danse slammed against the rail looking down at where I had landed. "You want me to go after her and retrieve the data?!"  
"That won't be necessary, I know exactly where she's going now that I can track her. I will go after her myself, this is a personal mission."  
It was late that evening by the time I got back inside my bunker. I walked into the decontamination corridor and let the water wash off the radiation dust. I stripped off my clothes and tossed them into a bag at the end of the decon zone. I then got into a pair of men's boxer briefs, the only pair of clean underwear I had left and rubbed my right arm. It was off and on from the dislocation but the war water made it feel a little better. I stood there in just those underwear looking around at my place, I could smell something, different here.  
Unbeknownst to me Maxson had snuck inside and was hiding here using my stealth boy I had lost from the incident on the Prydwen. He was watching me very carefully from a vantage point way to close. I was almost within reach of him and he was in awe of what I actually looked like under that vault suit. I had a family coat of arms tattooed on my left side under my arm pit about half way down my ribcage. The thing was huge with my last name above it, the black shield yielding to a golden griffin that spit out fire from its beak and the black mid-evil knight helmet atop the shield. As I turned my back to him he saw the scars from a fight I had with a deathclaw, the three jagged rips deep across my back and my other side revealed three skulls and cross bones tattooed under my other arm. The twin sets of dogs tags hung from my neck bearing my wedding ring and Nate's, I held them in my hand for a moment as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I walked over to the entrance of the zone, grabbed all my gear and flung it on the table. I then started getting ready to fix my shoulder issue, Maxson followed me very close as I collected various items.  
'Oh I wonder what she would do if see knew I was here? Those breasts and her skin is so clean. If it weren't for the scarring I would have thought she was some sort of model. But it's going to take a lot more then scars to keep me away from that body of hers.' Maxson thought to himself as I slapped down a surgical tray with psycho, med-x and assortments of bandages on it. His eyes were drawn to a pair of handcuffs and their key that laid next to it.  
'What the--'  
I walked past him with the cuffs and key in hand over to a pipe that protruded from the ceiling. I put the cuff around my right wrist and lifted the lifeless arm up and cuffed myself to the pipe. I put the key in my teeth and dropped my body down violently as the force pulled my shoulder back into place. I screamed out holding that key in my teeth, slightly muzzling the pain as the shoulder crunched and popped. I jerked and hung from it for a moment before I could pull myself back up and undo the cuff. He held his hand over his mouth in disbelief that I had just done that to myself. I took my wrist free of the cuff leaving the key in it, flexed my arm and hand to make sure I hadn't broken anything before I reached into a barrel to pull out a bottle of whiskey.  
I slowly limped over to the bag and pulled out the holotape. I turned around and removed my pip-boy tossing it into the faraday cage and latching the gate closed.  
"Oh I'm so tired of hurting all the damn time!" I said pouring myself into the chair in front of the desk and terminal with a hefty groan. I lifted the holotape up and loaded it into the thing taking a swing of whiskey.  
"Yuck! This shit doesn't even touch it anymore, but maybe I'll sleep tonight if I can manage to finish this bottle." I set the bottle on the desktop and scanned through the tape.  
Maxson left me as I turned on the radio rather loudly and started reading the information found there. In the mean time he was looking through everything of mine in place. He dug through my bag, nothing interesting, my dresser to find not one single bra and my workbenches. He thought to himself as he watched me slowly empty the bottle, grimacing with each swallow and wondered why I had no bras? Then he looked over at me and admired my body as I sat there.  
I stopped the tape, ejected it and slapped it down on the desktop much to his surprise.  
"No fucking way! I'm done doing this to myself and others. I'm not going to read your journal Maxson, I'm not evil enough to hold my nerve that high, even I have my limits." I said to myself as I struggled out of the chair and tossed the tape into the bag. "That's it, I'm returning all that shit I stole from the Brotherhood and I'm going to give that tape to him face to face. I don't care if they try and kill me what I just saw in that first line has told me enough."  
Maxson stayed still as I dragged my left leg and slumped onto my bed laying on my stomach. I was hurting so much I let something slip that I would haven't otherwise if I had known he was there.  
"Oh I need some strong loving hands to just massage my body to sleep. This rot gut is going to kill me if the Brotherhood doesn't and I think I'm running out of road...---" I fell unconscious from drinking that entire bottle on an empty stomach. Maxson wasn't sure but he had a feeling that I was out like a light when he snapped the field off and approached me. He knew that he could do what I wanted but he didn't want to get caught, or did he?  
He took his coat off and let it slowly drop to the ground. He watched me lay there breathing sort of hard as he removed his gloves finger by finger and dropped them on his coat. He bit his lower lip and gently laid the open palm of his hand on my back. I didn't react to him, I just hummed slightly at the warmth and he started rubbing my skin.  
'Oh god she's just like silk under my fingertips.' He had a plan on how to deal with me, he always had a plan and I was about to find out exactly what he wanted from me. He massaged my body very slowly as I slept and I thought I was having a lucid dream. I cried out a little bit as he flipped me over onto my back, but that's when I realized this was no dream and he was looking right into my eyes as I cracked them open.  
I jerked at the sight of him over me in my bed and he held me down with a snarl. He pressed me hard into the bed as he watched my eyes. I was so drunk I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not until he opened his mouth and started speaking.  
"Do you know what the Brotherhood does to thieves? I usually just kill them but in your case I have a special way to deal with you." He got off of me and ripped his uniform off tossing it on the floor and he stood there in his underwear before he got back on me. "No you stole directly from me. I will give you two choices to fix the problem, the first one is to bring everything you took back to me on the Prydwen and surrender yourself for your punishment, and the other well. If your choice is to not to come to me willingly, I will hunt you down with the help of Paladin Danse and when we find you I will punish you in the worst way imaginable. I will cuff you down to a bed and rape you over and over until you become submissive to me and then I will order Paladin Danse to do the same. I will make sure that there will be no sex in the violence we would enact upon you." I started to tremble at his words, I knew very well what he was capable of and I wasn't strong enough in my current state to fight him off. "But judging by that pass you made at me earlier I wouldn't be at all surprised if I took you right here, right now if you just wouldn't enjoy every inch of me as I fucked your brains out. Nobody would even hear you scream down here. I'm not one to take advantage of drunk women though, and I want you to be as sober as possible when it comes time for your punishment."  
His skin was against mine and felt him slowly thrusting himself, gently into my body. I was trapped by him here like this and he was very persuasive. "I'll give you until tomorrow at sunset to arrive for your punishment. If not then you know what'll happen. You will never hide from, you can always run but you have to sleep sometime. As a token of good faith I'm going to leave my mark on you for when you get up you'll remember that this took place and it wasn't a figment of your imagination."  
He slowly brought his lips down on my neck and licked me. I couldn't help myself as he took one of his hands and ran one of his fingers over my groin. He rubbed me as he started sucking hard my neck and he pulled back from me. A link between his wet tongue and the bruise he left on my neck was formed by a string of saliva that glistened in the light. He licked his lips and I laid there feeling myself get wet because of him. He stopped rubbing me and laid his entire body over mine as he held me. He started grinding his hard cock into me, sucking and biting my neck. I rolled my eyes back and moaned out as he pulled at my neck with his teeth. I attempted to move my arms, they felt like they weighed a thousand pounds but as he started sucking on a new spot of my neck a I was able to snap my one hands up sharply and I ran my finger through his hair as I rolled my body into his.  
I started to lose my grip on him due to my alcoholic impairment when he whispered into my ear.  
"If you didn't have so much liquor on your lips I would rip off what little bit of clothes you have left on and take you right here. I would love to hear your scream echo through these walls. Don't forget what I said and make your choice wisely."  
He took my arm, laid it next to me and came in for one last pass. He sucked on my lips and fucked my mouth with his tongue. I sighed as he tangled his tongue with mine and he was gone just like that, due to my loss of consciousness.


	2. The Ultimate Attitude Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now it looks like she has bit off more than she can chew with Elder Maxson hot on her heels.

I awoke in a panic, flung myself on the floor and crawled over to my desk. I was sober, I felt no pain and I put my hand where he sucked on my neck. I slowly stood up and flexed my arms to make sure I was actually fixed and not losing it altogether. I looked at myself and I still had my underwear on. I ran into the bathroom as fast I could and looked into the mirror, his words still breaking over my ears from the night before. I looked at the bruises in the glass and I ran my hand over them softly, they were tender to touch and I remembered what he felt like in the night.   
I looked over at the desk, the holotape and the bag. I knew what I had to do and I had to do it fast. The clock showed it was already 1535 and the sun would be down soon. "Holy crap! I slept almost all day!" I slapped on my brotherhood uniform, grabbed the holotape and zipped it into my chest pocket. I shoved all the technical documents into the backpack and I was ready to plead guilty to crimes I had done against the Brotherhood.   
I didn't want to feel pain by him, or Danse, I just wanted to fix this shit and give Maxson what he wanted. It didn't make that much of a difference that it ran along the lines of what I wanted but it helped. I knew my time was up, my ticket had been drawn and I was expected to take the high road. I expected it of myself, and I knew what it meant, to finally come clean.  
I left the dog tags and wedding rings on the desk as I walked out into the late afternoon sun. I popped the flare and waited for the vertibird to pick me up for my trial. I arrived on the flight deck and the Brotherhood Knight greeted me at the door to my surprise. I walked inside to see Elder Maxson and Paladin Danse standing on the observation deck with their backs to me talking. I walked over to them and as I approached they turned to me with setting sun hitting my face when I knelled.   
Paladin Danse and Elder Maxson stood above me and I didn't dare look at them.   
"So I see you made the right choice." Maxson's voice was deep and sinister.  
"Yes, Elder."  
"Paladin Danse, bring Captain Kells and Proctor Quinlan here at once." He hissed as Danse left the deck he circled me and my goods that I brought back.  
"No tricks. If you even try to kill a fly I'll take you down right here in front of everyone." He sneered at me as he stood in front of me once again as everyone paged made their way on the deck.  
"Rise Knight and face your judgment."  
I stood up tall and handed Danse the backpack. He gave it to Kells and Quinlan and they searched through it.  
"It looks as if everything is here and more. There are over one thousand technical documents in here." Quinlan took the bag and left the deck, as did Kells at the acknowledgement of Elder Maxson.  
"Now for your explanations, and plead."  
"I plead guilty to crimes against the Brotherhood of Steel, I have returned everything but one article of a sensitive nature. I have no explanations for my actions and I accept the punishment as you fit." He circled me as Danse stood behind me waiting for orders.  
"The sensitive article, where is it?" He hissed at me only inches from my face. I swallowed hard, I slowly unzipped the top of my uniform and pulled the holotape from my breast pocket. I handed it to him and he put it into his pocket.  
"Paladin Danse, you know what to do, escort her to my quarters." Danse grabbed my arm and led me away with Maxson in tow. I knew what he was going to do to me, or at least I thought I did, boy was I wrong.  
I was now standing in Maxson's quarters with him and Danse. Danse was now in his uniform and we watched Maxson remove his coat and gloves. He looked over at me and dropped the holotape on the desktop and huffed.  
"Take her uniform off! I want her stripped down to nothing!" He started to take off his own uniform and Danse assisted me with taking mine off. "You too Danse, strip!" He said as he dropped his uniform to the ground. We soon stood naked in that room, the three of us and two of us watched Maxson. He turned to us and I backed into Danse accidently as Maxson advanced on me. "Hold her still." He snarled as Danse put his arms around me and Maxson slammed his body into both of us. I could feel Danse getting hard behind me as my soft skin was pressed firmly against his.  
Maxson put his hands on the sides of my face and licked his lips in anticipation for what he was planning. "I want you to feel both of us as we make love to you all night long. I want every solider of the Brotherhood to hear your screams as I give it to you so that way they know that I now own you for your crimes. Danse and I both will make sure you are not in any pain, we just want fuck the hell out of you, that's all."   
Danse chuckled behind me as I laid back against him. "That's right, this is how we decided to give you an attitude adjustment." He kissed me on the opposite side of my neck that Maxson had already claimed with his love bites. I closed my eyes as his soft lips caressed my skin and Maxson kissed my lips. I began to tremble at their actions and Danse held me tightly as Maxson started sucking on my nipples. I cried out as Maxson gently nibbled on me and Danse licked my neck harder and harder as he started rutting himself up against me.  
I didn't have to see Danse to know how big he was, I could feel him on my lower back as he became slick and began to slid himself across my skin. I gasped and moaned quietly as they kissed me, holding me there and rubbing themselves on me. Maxson had Danse lay me down the bed on top of him, while he watched Danse run his hands over my bare skin, he slowly stroked his cock. I was on top of Danse on my back when he brought his hands down to my groin, he slowly circled my hard button with his fingers and took a finger from his other hand and slid it into me. He was sucking on my neck again when he found the rhythm he was searching for and I closed my eyes to enjoy this manual masturbation he did onto me. I started grunting and shifting slightly as he got deeper into what he was doing.   
I started to cum hard, I rolled my head back on his shoulder and he slid his finger up as far as it could go as I squeezed him. Maxson came over as Danse took his fingers out of me and licked my come off of his hand. I watched as he smiled with enjoyment at my taste, and I knew what he was going to next.   
"Hold her arms." He told Danse as I felt him at the entrance to my hot springs, he slid it in all the way to the hilt and I moaned out loudly as I rocketed into me two or three times before pulling out. "God damn your tight. Oh but that's good for all of us. Maybe if you keep cuming like that you'll just get tighter and tighter."  
He slid down my body as Danse held me against him and Maxson licked my clit with his strong, wet tongue. I jerked a little as he held my legs open, spread my lips with his tongue and dove deep inside to lick out the rest of my sweet nectar. I moaned out silently and rolled my hips as drink my sweet waters. Danse sucked on my ear lobe as Maxson got me off and I screamed so loud there was no doubt that everyone heard that. He sucked out everything I had and pulled his head back from my lady parts making a loud smacking sound from the suction he had put on my skin. I was panting heavily as he stood me up and Danse got off the bed. Maxson started making out with me and I could taste how sweet I was. He held the back of my head as he slammed his tongue into mine and we tangled with each other as he sucked on my lower lip as hard as he could. I shivered as Danse ran his fingertips over my shoulders and he nodded to Maxson. Maxson smiled back at him in acknowledged Danse.  
"I want you to fuck her slow at first and then finish her off as hard as you can while I watch. I want you to hold your cum back Danse. I want this to last." He whispered as his tone became slightly dark.   
"Anything you want me to do to her just for sport?" Danse asked as he licked my neck and I tilted to him as I closed my eyes and felt the saliva glide across my veins.   
"I'll leave that up to your imagination." Maxson sucked on my lips again before he pushed me back into Danse and he lifted me onto the bed. Danse laid on top of me and spread my legs out slightly for a better position. He was gentle with me as we laid there on Maxson's bed sucking on each other's tongues when he finally pushed inside of my folds. I took in a deep breath, pulled my lower lips into my mouth and slammed my head back as he slid in and out of my body, inching his way until he was deeply seated inside of my body. He held me there deep with a throbbing from a hidden inferno before he started pounding me as hard as he could. We both got loud as the slid it almost all the way out and slammed it back in to hilt hard and hard each time. We both moaned and screamed out as the velocity increased, Maxson sitting in the dark smoking a cigar, stroking himself and smiling as I got myself off thanks to Danse over and over again. The bed was hitting the wall now that we had been fucking so hard on it the damn thing moved a ways across the floor. Danse stopped suddenly and held me in his arms shaking gently from all the friction.  
"I'm not going to spoil it for Arthur my filling you with my seed just yet." He pulled out and Maxson came over to me as I laid there panting in a delirium. He ran his hand over my breasts and down my stomach. "Oh Danse, you fucked her so well. She looks better than ever like that, I wasn't going to share her at first but I figured that she wanted a piece of you for herself and I dropped my moment of selfishness."  
I laid down on top of me for a moment looking into my eyes as he slowly entered my body. "I'm very glad that you approved of my methods with her." Maxson smiled at Danse's reply as he slowly fucked me. "I more than approve, I found a new hobby. I want to watch you two fuck as much as possible. I might even participate from time to time." He started slamming me hard and rolled his body back and forth over mine moaning. I moaned with him in harmony wrapping myself around him as he pistoned in and out of me making the bed jolt and vibrate on the metal decking. He was wider than Danse, but Danse had the reach that it took make me scream like a banshee.   
"Make sure they all hear me fuck you! Scream out my name as you cum on my hard cock!" He grabbed my sides as he slammed me harder than I thought I could take and a rolled my eyes back so hard I thought I saw my brain. I started screaming out as my body fluttered under his extreme love making.  
"Oh! Arthur! Arthur! OOHHH!! AARRTTHHHUUURRR!!!" I roared it out as he commanded me to and he came hard inside of my body. It hit me so hard to I screamed out again, the hot, white cum shooting out of him and into my pleasure center. He roared out his own cry as his cum shot his legs shook like an earthquake and his entire body quivered over mine. We laid there in a our sin and felt like I had been struck by lightning. He slid out of my body and walked over to Danse who was smiling smoking one of the cigars himself. Maxson whispered something to him and he put the cigar out returning to me.  
He took a towel and started wiping me down with it. He was soft and warm to me, I wanted to fuck him some more as he slowly cleaned me up. When he finished he laid on the bed on his side with me and we started to make out. We were diving into each other emotions when he lifted my leg and slid himself into me on my side. He held me captive in his kiss as the only part of body that was moving were his hips. He was excellent at giving a woman pleasure and I would let them both do what they wanted to me. We made love like that for a very long time when Maxson was ready for our grand finale. He ran his fingers on my back and Danse stopped what he was doing to accommodate what Maxson wanted. He released me from his grasp and I moaned as he pulled out of me.  
"I see you like taking it from him don't you? Well I have a little something else you might like, but I requires both of us to be deep inside of you for an extended period of time. I hope that it pleases you and makes you hunger for these types of desires." He cooed to me as he took me in his arms and Danse was now behind me. We were all on our knees on this small bed, and I was a juicy piece of meat slathered into the center of this Brotherhood fuck sandwich. I had never experienced this type of love making in my life and I knew that I had missed out before this ever happened to me. I would have never imagined myself in the arms of two gorgeous, strong, high ranking men from the Brotherhood of Steel. Maxson slid his tongue in and out of my mouth as Danse massaged my lower back with his soft warm hands. I loved the way they felt right now, warm inviting and ready to take me down into a deeply nasty threesome.   
Danse slowly pressed himself up against my ass, he was so slick the his wetness made me even more aroused as Maxson licked my nipples and sucked on them hard enough to make me scream out. Danse put his hand over my mouth as Maxson watched his expression change, as he slid inside of my ass from behind. I squeezed Maxson with my arms hard as the pressure from Danse's advancement eased. He took his hand away from my mouth and I licked my lips. Maxson sucked on my lower lip as he started to slid himself into my pussy with his thick hard cock wet and glistening from watching Danse get it on with me. They were both deep inside my body sliding in and out in an optimized rhythm so that they didn't work against each other. Maxson made out with me and Danse sucked on my neck and shoulders with his soft full lips as I closed my eyes and felt the ecstasy between all of us. It was hot, sweaty, slick and the highest I had ever felt being locked into them like that. I was addicted to them both, drowning in their desires that now swallowed me whole and contaminated me so completely. This was a powerful drug that I wouldn't soon forget and I would hold it close to me in the deepest inner sanctum of my mind. I put my arms back behind me and made sure they were around Danse's neck and they gave it to me hard and we all started moaning and screaming out. It was like a whirlwind of raging desire giving pleasure to each other like this dripping with sin and body fluid exchanges of every type.   
It wasn't painful whatsoever as we moaned out fucking ever more on Maxson's bed in his quarters. All the noise had several people lining up in the halls in wonder as to what the hell we were doing to each other in there. Some knew what it was to a tee and others simply walked away. We were all starting to get close to an ultimate climax when I felt my body fluttering and I rolled my head back into Danse. In this moment we all had our orgasms all the same time, a most rare phenomenon as we all squeezed each other, spasming and screaming out in a highly emotional state of drunkenness from the chemicals that flowed around us and we all contaminated each other. I felt Maxson spill his seed deep into me for the second time and as hot as it was it didn't compare to the burning heat that Danse filled me with from behind. He was so much hotter than Maxson that when he unloaded himself into me I screamed out, and Maxson held me against Danse as he shivered like a ship launching a torpedo. I was fatigued from this entire experience as they were but we all slowly laid down on our sides without uncoupling and laid there panting into each other, holding each other.   
"Oh god that was the best experience I have ever had involving sex. I'm so happy I got to have this with you guys."I buried my face into Maxson's chest and he kissed me on the head. Danse squeezed me from behind and kissed my neck."I'm beyond happy to have done this with you both. I just hope that next time we have sex I get to unload into your tight, sweet pussy like Arthur did." Danse said laying his face on my shoulder and smiling at Arthur. "Yes this was far better than I could have ever expected. I was taking a risk but I knew that neither of us would ever disappoint. No matter what you were doing, you just didn't know that you were doing it to each other and with me." Arthur held me and he fist bumped Danse. "Don't worry Danse, there will be a next time, and there will also be times when we're alone together for you to get your fill you me whenever you so desire." We laid there for a longtime before we released each other from this stranglehold of love, but we would make good on our promises in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun story of 'punishment'. If you liked this feel free to check out my other works and leave kudos if you enjoyed the ride!! Have a great day and thanks for stopping by!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hang-on for part 2 as things are about to get real. If you liked it leave me some kudos! Thanks!!


End file.
